Episode 4745 (1st January 2000)
Plot The residents dress up for the Millennium party: Tyrone - a spaceman Martin and Gail - Laurel and Hardy David - Dracula Sarah - a flapper Emily - Florence Nightingale Ashley and Maxine - Anthony and Cleopatra Fred - Henry VIII Jim - Long John Silver Steve - a spiv Sally and Danny - clowns Norris - a Viking Ken - Sherlock Holmes Blanche - Carmen Miranda Curly - Tommy Cooper Les - Elvis Presley Spider and Toyah - Adam and Eve. Fred uses the reindeer meat to make stew for everyone. Leanne tells Jez she won't let him rob the Rovers and threatens him with the police but he tells her if she pulls out he'll scar Toyah for life. To please him she agrees to have sex with him but afterwards is horrified when he tells her it makes no difference; the robbery is still on. Martin rushes to be with Rebecca, worried that Jerry has been violent towards her. He is torn as he wants to be with her but can't stay. Linda, Janice, Hayley and Deirdre perform an Abba song on stage. Maxine leads the residents in attacking Fred over the reindeer meat and tells Audrey that it was he who reported Sergei Kasparov to Immigration. They put him in the stocks and throw wet sponges at him. Kevin begs Alison to return home with him, telling her she deserves more and he loves her. Mike tells Linda he knows he's a selfish person but she still refuses to return to him. Rita entertains the residents singing On the Street Where You Live. Mark returns from visiting Maggie and feels sorry for Mike over his split with Linda. Mike admits that she got under his skin. Kevin asks Alison to marry him. She refuses but says she'll come back with him. Roy pretends to have lost the keys to the stocks so Les has to remain locked in them for hours. Mark tells Linda she's broken Mike. She tells him to grow up and is startled when he makes a pass at her. She responds and drags him down to the factory floor. Toyah makes Tyrone's year by snogging him. Mark and Linda barely have time to dress before Mike interrupts them and asks her to marry him and Mark to be his business partner. Steve tries to swindle Emily over the proceeds of his tombolla but she sees through him and demands receipts for his "overheads". Kevin and Alison return to Weatherfield. Leanne locks up the pub but is too late as two thugs have hidden in the toilets. When they come out she tries to stop the robbery but they grab her. She fights them and makes a row, alerting Natalie who is also grabbed. Vinny appears but by the time he arrives Leanne has been knocked unconscious and is cradled by distraught Natalie. A visitor turns up on the Street and knocks on Curly's back door - it is Raquel. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vinny Sorrell - James Gaddas *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gwen Loveday - Annie Hulley *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Mark Redman - Paul Fox *Alison Wakefield - Naomi Radcliffe *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire Guest cast *Jez Quigley - Lee Boardman *Rebecca Hopkins - Jill Halfpenny *Villains - Liam Fox and Trevor Williams Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General, Nurses' Accommodation - Rebecca Hopkins' room *45 Lansdowne Road - Living room *Petrol Station *Alison Wakefield's flat, Morecambe - Living room/kitchen Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *First appearance of Raquel Watts since 15th November 1996. *Last appearance of Spider Nugent until 23rd April 2000. *Nrinder Dhudwar was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Peter Mills, the writer of the episode, makes a cameo appearance as one of the party-goers in the street, dressed as a cowboy (pictured above watching Rita Sullivan sing). *An early scene in the episode shows Ken Barlow looking at a photographic montage of previous Street residents that had been put together by him and Emily Bishop and placed on the wall of the Rovers. Over this was mixed clips from previous episodes of the following residents... Image:4745a.jpg|Albert Tatlock from Episode 1 (9th December 1960) Image:4745b.jpg|Annie Walker from Episode 452 (12th April 1965) Image:4745c.jpg|Elsie Tanner from Episode 137 (4th April 1962) Image:4745d.jpg|Hilda Ogden from Episode 1680 (21st February 1977) *''TV Times'' synopsis: Weatherfield celebrates the Millennium with a fancy-dress party. The Rovers receives unwelcome visitors. Kevin brings Alison home. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,820,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:Extended episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD